


A mothers love

by Ravenclaw4Life26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw4Life26/pseuds/Ravenclaw4Life26
Summary: What if Lily and Harry survived the night Voldemort attacked? How would Harry's life be diffrent...how would the story change?





	1. Halloween 1981

A dark hooded figure arrives in Godrics Hollow he  
He walks down the street towards one of the houses.  
Inside James and Lily are playing with their one year old son  
Harry in the living room.  
James looks out the window and sees the hooded figure  
Walking up to the front door.  
James: Lily its him, run, protect Harry I will hold him off.  
Lily picks up Harry and runs upstairs to their bedroom.  
She locks the door, barricades herself and Harry inside the room.  
But its not long before she hears footsteps coming up the stairs  
She hold Harry close to her chest and begins to whisper a incantation  
“infantem mater infantem dulcis amat te, parve puer tua dulcis pater amat vos,  
Infantem mater infantem protegit dulce tibi, parve puer dulcis pater tuus protegit vobis. Infantem infantem dulcis cantilena canitur male nocere tibi, parve puer dulcis cantilena canitur mala tactu dulce tibi, parve puer es tutam modo dulce infantem infantem omnes modo ok”  
As Lily finishes the incantation the bedroom door is blown open causing Lily to let out a scream. She places Harry in his crib and stands in front of him.  
Voldemort: Out of my way I want the boy.  
Lily: No please not Harry please don’t kill Harry!!  
Voldemort: Out of my way stupid girl out of my way.  
Lily: No please I beg you not Harry not Harry!!!!  
Voldemort: Out of my way you need not die give me the boy and I will spare you.  
Lily: NO Kill me spare Harry and kill me!!!!  
Voldemort: I SAID STAND ASIDE.* Waves his wand and sends Lily flying into a Mirror smashing it to pieces cutting her face.  
Voldemort points his wand at baby Harry, a green light erupts from his wand followed by a blinding white light. Part of the house is blown away by the light, when it clears Voldemort lay dead on the floor, a baby Harry still alive in his crib cries because of a burning on his forehead a bit of blood comes out of the lightning bolt scar that decorates it.  
….a short while later…  
A half Giant named Hagrid walks through the house he sees James body lying lifeless on the floor. Shock fills Hagrids body as he looks down at his friend, a baby's cry snaps Hagrid out of it and he heads upstairs he sees Harry crying on his crib, Voldemort dead on the floor and Lily laying in glass her face badly bleeding. Hagrid checks on her and realizes she is still alive. Hagrid hears the sound of a motorbike outside, footsteps are heard coming inside soon a man’s voice rings through the house" No JAMES….no…it cannot be…NO..!!!” Hagrid walks downstairs and sees Sirius Black clutching James body and crying. “  
Hagrid: Sirius what are you doing here?  
Sirius; Peter had vanished from his safe house, I had a sick feeling and raced here as fast as I could. But I can see I was to late.* Tears roll down his cheek" where is Lily and Harry?  
Hagrid: Harry is fine but Lily is injured quite badly.  
Sirius: I can take them with me Hagrid, I am Harry's godfather its up to me to look after them now.  
Harry: Sorry Sirius I have orders from Albus Dumbledore I must take Harry and Lily to st Mungo' where he said he will meet us.  
Sirius: At least let me help you get there, *he waves his wand and the motorbike gets a side car*  
Hagrid: Thank you Sirius , can you help me bring Harry and Lily downstairs and into the side car?  
Sirius agrees and helps Lily downstairs and into the side car. Hagrid carries baby Harry in his hand, he places Harry on Lily's lap and climbs onto the motorbike  
Hagrid: are you coming with Sirius?  
Sirius: No I have so business I need to take care of *he looks back at the house and then back at Hagrid* please keep them safe Hagrid.  
Hagrid: You can count on it Sirius. * Starts up the bike and gets it moving before knows it the bike goes up into the air and disappears into the night sky*  
Sirius changes into his Animagus dog form and heads into the nearby bushes.  
Hagrid lands the bike in a quiet street near what looks like a closed down clothes store. A man with long grey hair, long grey beard, half moon glasses and purple robes stands and waits in front of the clothing store. He sees Hagrid land the bike and walks over to him.  
Albus: No problems I trust Hagrid.  
Hagrid: Not a death eater in sight sir.  
Albus: Since their master is dead I don’t blame them for keeping a low profile.  
Hagrid: You know who is dead? But I did not see his body at the potters house.  
Albus: his followers got there before you did. But they also did not find a body what ever caused him to die must of destroyed his body as well. There are lots of stories are going around at the moment. * Looks over at a sleeping Harry and bleeding Lily* best get them inside quickly.  
With a wave of his wand the old clothing store turns into a Hospital Entrance, he also creates an invisible stretcher and lily is placed on it. Hagrid carry’s Harry as they all walk through the entrance.. with in seconds Nurses and healers crowd them, whisking Lily into a different room. Dumbledore follows them with Hagrid in tow  
They check Lily over and attend to her bleeding face, she is still out cold  
The head healer walks over to Dumbledore  
Head healer: Lily Is lucky to only have a few cuts better Wizards have died facing you-know-who.  
Hagrid: so she will be ok?  
Head Healer: she will make a full recovery.  
When the Healers are finished one of the Nurses pours a potion in Lily's mouth. They go and place her into a room where she can recover.  
They find a baby crib for Harry and place it next to Lily's bed. One of the Nurses take baby Harry from Hagrid  
Nurse: we are just going to check him over and make sure he is ok.  
After a lot of fuss and a small plaster on his forehead Harry is placed into his crib  
Dumbledore turns to Hagrid.  
Dumbledore: I need to go and see Cornelius Fudge at the Ministry , would you mind staying and keeping an eye on Lily and Harry?  
Hagrid: No problem sir  
Dumbledore heads out the door.  
Hagrid sits next to Lily's bed and looks over her and baby Harry.  
Hours go by and Hagrid falls asleep.  
A nurse comes in and covers Hagrid with a huge blanket.


	2. The Realization

The next day Lily wakes up.  
Lily: where am I? *Look around*   
A nurse walks in and sees Lily is awake.  
Nurse: oh good your awake we were all so worried about you.  
Lily: why? Where am I? Who are you?  
Nurse: I am nurse Agatha Golding and you are in st Mungo's.  
Lily: why? How did I get here? Where is Harry?  
Nurse: relax Harry is in the crib next to you still fast asleep. We had to give him a light pain tonic that cut on his forehead was really hurting him. Poor dear.  
Lily: Cut? Why does Harry have a cut? Why am I here? Where is James?  
Before the Nurse could speak Hagrid came walking into the room.  
Hagrid: Lily oh wonderful you are awake I was so worried.   
Lily: Hagrid.. what’s going on? Why am I here. *tries to get out of bed"  
The nurse stops her.  
Hagrid: easy Lily you had quite a night last night.  
Lily: why what happened.  
Hagrid: you mean you cant remember?  
Lily: all I remember is playing in my living room with Harry and James.  
Hagrid: oh dear..  
Lily: what happened Hagrid…please tell me.  
Hagrid: truth is even I don’t know I arrived and found part of your house blown off, you laying in a pile of glass face bleeding and Harry crying in his crib with a bleeding cut on his forehead.  
Lily: did you see James? Where is he?  
Hagrid: Lily…James is….James…his dead.  
Lily: what!? NO…it cant be Hagrid, it cant be !!!!  
Hagrid: when I walked into your house I found James lifeless on the floor Lily* a tear rolls down his cheek* I am so sorry, James did not deserve to die.  
Lily breaks down and starts crying.  
At the same time Harry starts crying.  
The nurse rushes over to him and sees his cut is bleeding again.  
Nurse: This will be the 17th plaster on his head..poor little thing, we are still trying to figure out what cut him.   
Lily: *yes red and face wet from crying* is Harry going to be ok, I cannot lose him too.  
Nurse: are you sure you cant remember anything from last night?  
Lily tries and thinks back and soon her memories return and hit her like a rampaging Hippogriff.  
Lily: It was Voldemort that attacked us. James tried to hold him off and I guess that’s when Voldemort killed him. I remember trying to stop him from killing Harry but with a wave of his wand he flung me aside and into the mirror. I don’t know what he tried to do to Harry but before I passed out I remember seeing a bright green light.  
The Nurse gasps in shock  
As Lily talks Dumbledore walks into the room and sees both Lily and Harry are awake.  
Dumbledore: Good to see you both finally awake,   
Lily: I wish I never woke up at all.  
Dumbledore: ah I see you heard about James. If you had died like James then Harry would be all on his own.  
Lily: I am sorry Albus I am just so upset.   
Dumbledore places a hand on her shoulder   
Dumbledore: we all say things we don’t mean when we are upset.  
Harry lets out a loud cry of pain.  
Nurse: now now I am trying to help you sweetie.  
She dabbs a bit of blue potion on his cut.  
Dumbledore: that wont work either my dear lady that is a curse cut.  
Nurse: A curse cut on a baby. That’s just dreadful.  
Dumbledore: This is Voldemort we are talking about.  
Lily: could the curse of been the green light I saw before everything went black.  
Dumbledore: Green light….only one curse makes a green light…Avadakadavra  
Lily: But no one survives that curse not even James did…* Tears run down her face again*  
Dumbledore: yes something saved Harry's life and took Voldemort’s.  
Lily: Voldemort’s dead?  
Dumbledore: yes   
Lily: it must have been the incantation I said that saved Harry's life.  
Dumbledore: what incantation ?  
Lily: we found some of James father ‘s old spell books. It was old magic that was used even before Hogwarts was founded but is not used today many of the curses in there have no counter curse. I saw this incantation for a protection spell and I said it as Voldemort was walking up the stairs. The incantation must of killed Voldemort.   
Dumbledore: extraordinary   
Hagrid: those old spells are really powerful even wizards today don’t bother with them to unpredictable.  
Dumbledore: Even I don’t even dare use them, study them yes but never use them.   
The nurse pulled out her wand pointed it at Harry's cut and said a spell. The cut healed over leaving a scar.  
Nurse: a curse cut that is now a curse scar.* places Harry back in crib* this little one should be fine now.   
Lily: will the scar cause him any trouble when he is older?  
Nurse: Curse scars only get their name because it’s a injury caused by a curse it becomes more complicated if a part of the body is cursed off the part cannot be regrown But as for a scar I don’t think it will cause trouble. It’s just a shame that is its spoiling such a cute baby's face.  
The nurse hands Harry to Lily  
Lily: James would of thought the scar made Harry look cool.  
She kisses baby Harry on the forehead.  
Lily was in hospital for 2 days and after the head healer was happy Lily could leave St mungo's.   
The whole magical world was celebrating the death of Voldemort the rumours of his death was now proved to be real, even his death eaters went into a hiding except the few that was sent to Azkaban.   
And in between all of this a tragedy unfolded. Sirius Black, the best friend of James and Lily was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles, It was believed that Black sold Lily and James out to Voldemort.  
Lily did not believe the stories and always said that Sirius black is innocent.  
Lily and Harry was given a house to live in, in Hogsmead a wizard village near Hogwarts school. There Harry and Lily would be safe from Voldemort’s death eaters.  
James was laid to rest a few days later. And Lily had to bid farewell to the love of her life. She was very upset that Harry would not remember his loving and caring father. James funeral was kept small only close friends and family. Lupin was among those at the funeral he comforted Lily and stood by her side.  
Lily: Moony I miss him so much.  
Lupin : James has left a huge hole in all of our hearts.  
Lily: Poor Harry how will he be with out a father.* Starts crying*  
Lupin: Harry will have plenty of wonderful male role models in his life, like me and Hagrid * looks up and sees a man with black hair and robes.*…Snape…   
Lily: Snape? * sees Snape coming towards them*  
Lupin: How dare you show your face here..  
Snape: I just came to pay my respects…  
Lupin: Respect? You had no respect for James. You are only here for Lily.  
Snape says nothing.  
Lily: Moony please don’t fight not here   
Lupin : It was your master that killed him. Give me one good reason not to throw you out.  
Snape: He is not my master anymore..  
Lily: You are not a death eater anymore?  
Snape: Yes.  
Lily: oh Severus I am so happy.  
Lupin: oh please if his master had to return he would run right back.  
Snape: you have a master too Lupin..you bow to the moon.  
Lupin gets angry and storms off.  
Lily: Moony wait…* follows him*  
Dumbledore having seen everything walks over to him.  
Dumbledore: I don’t think its wise to cause trouble at funeral Severus.  
Snape: Lupin was asking for it.  
Dumbledore: He is upset and mourning the loss of his three best friends, James and Peter dead and Sirius in Azkaban for it.   
Snape: Do you believe Sirius betrayed Lily and James.  
Dumbledore: I don’t know what to believe, there are witnesses that swore they saw Sirius kill Peter and all those muggles . He was their secret keeper but I still cant believe he did it.  
Snape: Sometimes we don’t really know a person as well as we think.  
Dumbledore: I thought you said you were not coming to James Funeral?  
Snape: I had to see Lily.  
Dumbledore: of course just keep all trouble to a minimum there has been enough drama in poor Lily's life you and Lupin fighting will just make things worse. Rather be there for her because she needs all the support she can get.  
Snape: Of course   
Dumbledore: any more news.  
Snape: no Voldemort is really gone...Many of his followers have seemed to have gone underground.   
Dumbledore: keep your ear on the ground, we must remember Voldemort is no ordinary wizard he might have a way of returning to power.


	3. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts growing up

He may not have had a father but there was no shortage of positive role models in Harry’s life. Hagrid always came to visit and told Harry stories of wonderful creatures. Lupin also played a big roll in Harry's life he was the one who taught Harry how to walk.  
Lily watched as Harry grew up and everynight she wishes James was here with her.  
Snape also had a habbit of visiting Lily a lot , Though he never really spent time with Harry.  
Lily: awww look Harry likes you.  
Snape looks down and sees a 3 year old Harry hugging his leg, he gives Harry a stern look  
Lily: How a person like you ever became a teacher is beyond me, you don’t even like children.  
Snape: there is a huge age difference between Harry and the students in my class * picks Harry up* He really does look like James…except his eyes he has your eyes. * puts Harry back down*  
Harry wonders off to his toys.  
Lily smiles as he begins playing with his magical blocks.   
Lily: I hope he is going to be like his father.  
Snape gives her a shocked look.  
Lily: I don’t mean like that, I would not want Harry to act like James acted towards you Severus. But to have the good qualities that he had.  
Snape: I think he should be more like you, kind , clever and Brave.  
Lily: you are to kind Severus.  
Snape and Lily look into each other eyes.  
Snape pulls Lily closer and places his hand on her cheek .  
But Lily stops him  
Moves hand away.  
Lily: I know how you feel, I know of your feelings but I cant…I cant Severus..  
She begins to cry and Snape gives her a hug.  
As Harry got older he began showing signs of magic and did weird and wonderful things. Hagrid and Lupin helped Harry understand his powers.  
Hagrid: I know it seems weird and scary at the beginning Harry but you should be jumping for joy you are Wizard you are part of a very special and magical world.  
Harry: *Now 5 years old* Will I get my own magic wand?  
Lupin: yes you will be given your wand by the famous wand maker named Olivander. He was the one who gave me and Hagrid our wands.  
Harry: and then, will you be teaching me magic?  
Hagrid: No even better you will be sent to Hogwarts School of witch craft and Wizardry. Lupin and I both went to that school and learnt everything about magic.  
Harry: I cant wait to go to Hogwarts.   
Lupin: well you will only be going once you reach 11 years old so there is a long wait ahead of you.  
Harry: awwww that’s not fair.  
Hagrid: It will be worth the wait Harry.  
Lily walks into the Room hands Lupin and Hagrid a Fire whiskey and hands Harry a hot chocolate.  
Lily : you two staying for dinner?  
Hagrid: nah I have to get back to Hogwarts, one of the baby Unicorns are sick and I have yet to figure out what’s wrong with it.  
Lupin: Thank you for invitation Lily I think I will stay, beats going back to my lonely house.  
Lily: I told you to come and move into our back room its just standing empty.  
Lupin: no the Villagers wont be Happy knowing someone like me is living here.  
Lily: How will they know, I can brew a wolfs bane potion as good as a healer.  
Lupin: No , no its better this way.  
Hagrid: Lupin its no fun living on your own, that’s why I have fang.  
Lupin: me get a pet, don’t be silly. Anyways I would probably end up eating it during a full moon.  
Lily: I though the potion stops you from losing your mind.  
Lupin: it does but it does not stop my hunger..i may not be blood thirsty for humans anymore when I transform but I still hunger for meat. It’s a side effect of the potion to stop me being a danger to humans my mind will want me to eat animal meat and nothing else.  
Lily: wow I never knew that but how come you never ate james , sirius and peter when they were animals?  
Lupin: because I knew the animals were my friends and would not eat them I manage to remember that even as I changed but a normal animal would be eaten in a flash.  
Hagrid: well I better be off, bye Lily , Harry *rubs his head* and Lupin, il come visit the weekend.  
Hagrid walks out the door  
Harry says goodbye and heads to his room.  
Lily: his getting so big   
Lupin: He looks more like James every day.  
Lily leans her head on Lupin’s shoulder.  
Lily: any news on Sirius..  
Lupin: No, you honestly believe he is innocent.  
Lily: of course I do, he was our bestfriend Lupin he would not betray me and James.  
Lupin: I don’t know what to believe anymore Lily.  
Lily: well I believe he is innocent but the minister wont listen to me. I have talked to him about it so many times.  
Lupin: ok even if he was not the one who sold you all out to Voldemort, he still killed those muggels and Peter.  
Lily: I think wormy believed that Sirius sold us to Voldemort, he went to confront Sirius probably blaming him and Sirius racked by the grief of losing his bestfriend let a spell off that killed the muggels and Peter. I know Sirius did not betray me and James and that he set off a spell in a moment of deep distress and anger. I have tried visiting him in Azkaban but so called Voldemort followers are not allowed visitor’s.  
Lupin: Its best to stay away from that prison.  
Lily: you can give up on Sirius if you wish but I will not.  
Harry : Mommy who is…Siri…Siri..  
Lily picks up Harry   
Lily: Sirius was a friend of ours sweetheart.  
Harry: Why have I not seen him.  
Lily: His far away sweetheart, we have not seen him in a very long time.  
Harry: oh…ok…I’m hungy.  
Lily: I think we all are come on let’s get dinner, I made your favourite ..Noodles and cheese  
Harry: Yay!!  
Lily, Lupin and Harry all sit around the table enjoying dinner. Lupin was telling Harry stories of Hogwarts, of the moving paintings and the ghosts that roamed the halls, the moving stair cases and great feasts and naturally of quidditch. Lily listened too smiling and watching Harry enjoy the stories.

 

.


End file.
